Dua Sisi Koin
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Andaikan dua sisi koin dilambangkan sebagai cinta dan benci, sisi manakah kali ini yang akan muncul? —Shizaya(ShizuoxIzaya) fanfiction / mind to RnR?


**Dua Sisi Koin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **shizaya fanfiction**

 **durarara©Narita Ryohgo**

 **dua sisi koin©Kazue Ichimaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Andaikan dua sisi koin dilambangkan sebagai cinta dan benci, sisi manakah kali ini yang akan muncul?_

* * *

CRING

Izaya tak sengaja menjatuhkan uang koin yang sedang ia lempari dari tangannya. Koin itu lalu menggelinding cepat, namun sebelum pergi lebih jauh, kaki Izaya segera menginjak koin tersebut hingga benda itu berhenti. Badannya ia bungkukkan untuk mengambil benda berbentuk lingkaran kecil tersebut, dan saat kilauan koin itu menunjukkan sisi gambar, bibirnya tertarik menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Benci. Tiga kali benci. Tiga kali cinta. Jadi semuanya rata, ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sisi gambar koin melambangkan benci. Sisi angka koin melambangkan cinta. Tidak ada suatu alasan yang spesial dalam pemilihannya, Izaya hanya suka itu. Dan dengan sekeping koin yang sudah ia lempar dengan total enam kali, gambar dan angka muncul silih berganti dengan perbandingan yang sama.

Bukankah ini artinya seimbang? Memangnya dalam hal cinta dan benci akan ada yang namanya 'keseimbangan'?

Jika cinta dan benci memang bisa seimbang, lalu jika ditambahkan monster ke dalamnya, bukankah itu malah akan menjadi 'kehancuran'?

Izaya tanpa sadar menghela napasnya kesal. Memusingkan pikirannya dengan menebak semua peluang antara benci dan cinta itu benar-benar membuat ia stress. "Baiklah, sekali lagi," ucap Izaya sembari melemparkan koin itu ke atas, lalu koin kembali jatuh tepat di atas telapak tangannya.

Sisi angka. Melambangkan cinta. Dan Izaya mendadak muak dengan koin yang seakan-akan sedang memperolok perasaannya.

"Iiizaaayaaa." Sebuah suara berat terdengar di balik punggungnya. Izaya menggerakkan mata beriris _ruby_ -nya menuju asal mula suara —mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali melempar koin— dan mendapati pria berambut pirang dengan pakaian layaknya seorang bartender.

 _Ah, ini dia datang sang penghancur hati._

"Yo, Shizu- _chan_. Merindukanku?" tanya Izaya dengan nada menyebalkan, setidaknya di telinga pria pirang itu, Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merindukanmu, kutu sialan." Shizuo membalas pertanyaan Izaya dengan nada meredam amarah. "Aku hanya datang karena bau busukmu sangat menggangguku. Rasanya gatal kalau tidak menghadangmu dulu."

Seringai kecil terlihat di bibir sang informan. "Jadi kau merindukan bauku?"

Dan kedutan kesal berhasil tercipta di dahi Shizuo. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak merindukanmu, kutu sialan!"

Tiba-tiba Shizuo menghampiri Izaya dengan cepat seperti monster yang hendak menerkam mangsanya, dicengkramnya kerah baju sang informan lalu dihimpitnya ke tembok di jalanan gang yang sempit itu. Namun alih-alih melawan balik, Izaya malah tetap diam, dengan senyum menyebalkan yang masih setia terlihat di bibirnya.

"Kau mau apa sekarang?" tanya Izaya setelah dirinya dibanting ke tembok.

"Menghajarmu."

"Menghajarku? Kenapa kau malah mengulur waktu dan tidak melakukannya dari tadi kalau begitu?" Izaya kembali bertanya, membuat Shizuo bergeming untuk sesaat. Dan sebelum pria pirang itu bisa menjawab, Izaya kembali menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan lain. "Memangnya, kau bisa menghajarku di saat seperti ini? Di saat kau punya sesuatu yang harus dikatakan?"

"…Jangan buat aku bingung dengan pertanyaanmu." Shizuo mengelak dari jawaban. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Izaya, hingga sang informan bisa mencium bau tembakau yang terhembus di setiap tarikan napas Shizuo.

"Dan jangan buat aku bingung dengan tingkah lakumu, Shi-… hmph!" Ucapan Izaya terpotong saat Shizuo membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Lidah pria pirang itu sempat menelusup ke dalam mulut Izaya, membuat ia terhenyak dan napasnya tertahan untuk sementara.

Lagi-lagi Shizuo melakukannya. Entah kapan mereka memulai hubungan yang tidak jelas seperti ini. Jika mereka ingin bertengkar, mereka akan bertengkar sampai busuk. Namun jika tidak, hal-hal di luar ekspetasi Izaya akan terjadi. Contohnya seperti saat ini, mengombang-ambing hati Izaya dengan ciumannya hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Seharusnya Izaya menolak lalu membunuh monster kurang ajar ini karena telah berani mencium dirinya, tapi seluruh tubuh Izaya seakan tidak mau bekerjasama dengan perintah otaknya, dan sekarang ia malah terlarut dengan perasaannya yang seakan meledak-ledak.

 _Sekali lagi, Shizuo benar-benar sang penghancur hati._

"Serius, kau benar-benar membuat aku bingung," ucap Izaya setelah Shizuo membebaskan bibirnya. Izaya menunduk dengan tangan yang menutupi wajah, merasa masih asing dengan sensasi yang membuat seluruh wajahnya terasa panas.

"Jangan dipikirkan kalau begitu." Shizuo menjawab enteng. Menyingkirkan tangan Izaya yang menghalangi wajahnya. Menikmati wajah musuhnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus benar-benar membawa kesenangan tersendiri bagi Shizuo.

"Hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang bisa dengan mudahnya tidak kau pikirkan!" bentak Izaya, namun Shizuo tidak terpancing sama sekali dengan bentakannya. " _Ne_ , Shizu- _chan_ , aku membencimu sampai mati. Namun perbuatanmu ini benar-benar membuatku bingung. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau membenciku… atau mencintaiku?"

Shizuo mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba untuk berpikir. "Aku boleh pinjam koinmu yang tadi kau lempari?"

Izaya merasa sedikit terkejut karena mengetahui fakta bahwa Shizuo sempat memperhatikannya sejenak sebelum 'menyapa' tadi. Tapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing lalu segera menyerahkan koin itu ke tangan Shizuo.

"Sisi gambar koin melambangkan benci, dan sisi angka koin melambangkan cinta. Apapun yang terlihat saat aku melemparnya lalu jatuh, itulah jawabannya," jelas Shizuo lalu melemparkan koin itu ke atas.

Koin jatuh tepat ke atas punggung tangan Shizuo. Dan Izaya melihat sisi gambar koin yang berkilauan. "Jawabannya aku benci kau." Namun alih-alih puas dengan jawabannya, entah mengapa Izaya malah merasa hatinya mencelos saat Shizuo menjawab seperti itu dengan dingin. Sungguh? Lalu apa artinya dengan semua ciuman yang telah ia terima?

"Tapi…." Shizuo kembali melempar koin itu ke atas. Saat terjatuh, koin itu menunjukkan sisi angka: melambangkan cinta. "Kadang aku juga bisa mencintaimu. Aku juga tidak mengerti, rasanya batas di antara keduanya sangat tipis seperti kau bisa melangkahinya kapan saja dalam satu langkah. Kau mengerti?"

Izaya hanya terbengong-bengong menatap pria pirang itu. Serius, siapa sangka Shizuo yang notabene berotak selevel dengan protozoan dapat menjawab seperti itu? Izaya malu, sungguh. Lagipula Izaya tidak pernah menyangka mendapat pernyataan cinta secara enggan seperti itu dari Shizuo. Benar-benar konyol. "Ha-hahaha, Shizu- _chan_ , kau memang selalu di luar perkiraanku. Hahahaha!"

"Kau menertawakanku?" Shizuo bertanya dengan kedut kesal terlihat di dahinya. Uh-oh! Nampaknya amarah Shizuo mulai terpancing dengan tawa Izaya yang menyebalkan.

"Iya! Hahaha. Apa-apaan dengan pernyataan cinta secara engganmu itu, hah?" Tahu Shizuo mulai kesal, sang informan malah sengaja mengompori amarahnya. Izaya langsung berlari saat tangan Shizuo mulai mengangkat tong sampah besar yang ada di samping mereka. Dan seringai menyebalkan kembali muncul di wajah sang informan.

 _Ayo, kejar aku. Dan jangan buat aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri, Shizu-chan._

"Kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan, Iii-zaa-yaaaaa!"

Lalu kejar-kejaran dalam kota Ikebukuro itu terus terjadi seakan tiada akhir. Terus terulang. Terus berulang. Seperti lingkaran koin yang tak pernah berujung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

* * *

 **a/n :** Sebenarnya fic ini dipersembahkan untuk #NulisRandom2015 dan dipost di FB pas tanggal 4 Juni. Tapi gatel juga pingin post ini di ffn hehe.

Thanks for reading! And if you mind, please rnr~! kkk


End file.
